


A forced relationship

by ict_welpje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ict_welpje/pseuds/ict_welpje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he gets back from the graveyard Harry is forced to accept professor Snape as his master. Starts at the end of the the third task in GoF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the frying pan, into the fire

**Author's Note:**

> DIsclaimer: I only own the plotline  
> Please review, don't flame

He once again felt a tug as the portkey activated, this time towards safety. As soon as he was back at Hogwarts, he emptied his stomach before breaking down in tears.

Suddenly he found himself pulled to his feet by an annoyed Professor.  “Potter, come” Snape sneered and started walking to the headmaster’s office. Harry quickly ran after him.

“Professor, where are we going?”

“The headmaster’s office, hurry up.”

After a couple more minutes walk, they finally arrived at the headmaster’s office.

 “Potter, in” Snape sneered before following Harry in.

“Harry, my dear boy, what happened?” Dumbledore asked.

“We both reached the cup at the same time and decided to take it together but we were then transported to a graveyard, where Pettigrew shot the killing curse at Cedric before tying me up against a headstone. He then proceeded with a ritual for which he used my blood to resurrect Voldemort. Voldemort then decided he wanted to duel and I managed to escape.” Harry explained.

“Preposterous, he’s dead” Fudge exclaimed “I demand you tell the truth “

“It is the truth” Harry shouted

“Dumbledore, control the boy, clearly he is delusional” demanded Fudge.

“I’m not” Harry started but was interrupted by Dumbledore saying “Harry, just calm down”

“I don’t need to calm down” Harry stated “but I’m not delusional, Voldemort is back”

Fudge stood up and exclaimed “that’s it, clearly you can’t control the boy, and I’ll go and find him a new guardian who can actually control him.”

“Who are you going to get to do that” Snape sneered “They’ll just give in to him, so they can use his fame. They would spoil the brat instead of giving him the discipline he needs. Good luck finding someone that won’t spoil or kill him”

“Well professor Snape, how about we leave him up to you then” Fudge stated “Clearly you hate him and you already know how to discipline him”

“I’ll do it on one condition.” Snape sneered, “I want him bonded to me and for you  to sign a contract stating that he belongs to me."

"why do you want that?" Fudge asked

"That way I’m his master and I get to decide his punishments and can do whatever I see fit without any interference or consequences. It’s the only way he’ll ever learn”

“Very well” Fudge said “Let’s write up the contract.”

While Snape and Fudge made a contract, Harry pleaded with the headmaster: “Professor, surely they can’t do this, they’re signing my life away”

“I’m sorry, my boy, we can’t risk you going anywhere else, I’m sure it’s not going to be too bad. Now I think it is time for you to bond and for me to sign the contract”

In the end it required Harry to be silenced and tied up before they could do the bonding and signing of the contract.

Once everything was sorted out, Snape got up and told Harry “In a moment I’ll untie you and lift the silencing spell, you’ll behave and follow me to my quarters. One bit of misbehaviour and you’ll get punished.” Before untying Harry and leaving the headmaster’s office.


	2. A rough start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be once or twice a week depending on college and work

Harry reluctantly followed Snape out of the headmaster's office, trying to think of an escape. He couldn't believe the headmaster had allowed this, leaving him at the dursleys had been bad enough but giving him to Snape.

He wondered if he actually ever really cared for him.

When they reached the entrance hall he saw the door was open and tried to make a run for it. Just as he reached the doors, he could hear Snape shout "Petrificus Totalus" before he felt his body go rigid.

Snape stalked towards Harry, "Now Mr Potter, I believe you've just gained your first punishment. He then levitated the brat and continued to his chambers.

Once in his chambers, he conjured up a giant cage into the corner of the room, depositing Harry inside before lifting the body bind.

Harry immediately tried getting out, all the time shouting profanities at his professor.

"POTTER!" Snape bellowed shocking harry into silence, "if I get back and find you haven't behaved, your punishment will be even worse"

He then turned around and called his house elf Minkie "Minkie!, I want you to watch him and make sure he doesn't get out." He then stormed out of his chambers.

Once outside of the wards Snape apparated to diagon alley and proceeded to a little known shop, hidden in one of the sidestreets.

He first went to the counter to make enquiry's about collars, "Do you do custom collars?"

"Yes, sir. Completely new ones take upto an hour to make,  existing ones can be spelled in under 5 minutes. What would you like?"

"I'd like two new ones, one emerald green with black snakes, the other emerald green with silver snakes.  I want both of them equipped with a tracking spell and a protection spell blocking all spells but mine. One of them also needs a spell to block the person from using magic."

"Yes sir, give me two hours"

Snape left the shop and went into a neighbouring shop that did custom clothing. He walked up to the shop manager and ordered 5 sets of clothes to be made ready for pick-up 2 hours later.

He then left the shop and apperated to Prince manor.

He went up to the master bedroom and starting warding the room so that no one could enter or leave without his permission.

He then conjured up a cage in the corner of the room, layering the bottom of it with blankets and cushions. Lastly he cleared space in the closet for harry's clothes.

Seeing that he only had half an hour left before his orders were ready, he went into the dining room and livingroom where he each time conjured a cage into the corner of the room.

He then went back to diagon alley, into the first shop. Seeing that he still had 10 minutes left, he started searching for the other stuff he wanted.

First, he went and looked at the restraining items, he ended up picking a set silk ties, handcuffs and chains.

Next he got a blindfold and several gags.

The last section he went into held the punishment items, the only thing he got here was a set of paddles.

He then went to the counter where he asked for his order before paying and collecting the tunics from the other store.

Once back in his quarters he called for his house elf “Minkie!”

“Yes, master Snape” Minkie replied after popping in.

“How did he behave?”

"Not well master Snape, He kept on trying to get out and working himself into hysterics."

"that will be all, Minkie" He replied while moving towards the cage.

Harry scooted into the furthest corner of the cage when he heared Snape enter the room.He stiffened as he saw him enter the cage.

"Tomorrow morning  we'll be moving to my manor, as you have already proven that you can't behave you'll be restrained until we're ready to leave.

As soon as Snape tried to restrain him, Harry started fighting back but ended on the floor with Snape tying his hands behind his back and attached to a spike in the wall.

After that it didn't take long for his legs to be tied up. Still he refused to give up and started insulting Snape but soon found a ballgag forced into his mouth and a blindfold added.

To prevent him from doing any wandless or accidental magic, he put on the first of the collars

Having sorted out the brat, he left for the feast, leaving him sitting uncomfortably in his cage.


	3. interfering, old coots

When he saw Snape sit down in his usual seat Dumbledore started scanning the gryffindor table trying to spot Harry.

Not finding him, he turned to Snape to ask where he was. When he got told that Harry was in Snape's chambers being punished he immediately got worried.

"Was that really necessary, Severus?"

"yes, the brat has already tried running several times, he would just try again."

"It's his last chance to see his friends this year."

"it's his own fault Albus, he neads to learn to follow my orders."

Dumbledore turned away trying to think of a way to get control over his pawn back.

As soon as the feast had finished Dumbledore headed down into the dungeons to try and talk to Snape.

Snape had only just sat down on his coach when he heard someone knocking, after putting a notice-me-not charm on the cage he opened the door to find the headmaster waiting there.

"Can I help you Albus?"

“I’ve come to discuss Harry’s summer arrangements.”

“I wasn’t aware there was anything to be discussed, Potter will be staying with me”.

“Severus, he must return to his relatives to recharge the blood wards.”

“No, Albus, he will not be returning there. If that’s all please leave.”

“Can I just have a quick word with him?”

“No, you can’t. He is still being punished.” Snape stated and proceeded to see Dumbledore out of his chambers.

After closing the door, he lifted the charm on Harry’s cage and approached the boy. After calling out to Potter several times without any sign of acknowledgement, he left the room telling him that he’d stay like that until morning.

Harry started regretting ignoring Snape, his position was really uncomfortable. After a couple of hours, he did eventually manage to nod off.

Snape woke up early the next morning and tried to work out what needed doing . After making a mental list, he decided to get up.

Going into the living room, he could see that Potter was currently asleep and decided to let him sleep and moved to go and sort out his classroom. He first packed all personal items, before sorting all of the potion ingredients into clearly marked boxes.

Having finished in his classroom, he checked the time and headed to the great hall for breakfast.

By the time Snape got back from breakfast, Harry had awoken and had managed to fall over onto his side. He visibly stiffened as Snape walked towards the cage.

“Potter” Harry twisted his head to where he could hear Snape talking. “Are you going to behave now?” He immediately nodded and heard Snape open the cage.

Seeing him nod in answer, Snape opened the cage and started untying him. “Potter once I’ve finished untying you, I’m going to remove the blindfold and ballgag, I expect an apology for your behaviour yesterday. If you do not, the ballgag will be going back in.”

When Snape removed the ballgag, harry scooted into the corner before curling into a ball.

“Potter!” Snape warned.

“I’m sorry, sir” Harry whispered “I’m sorry”

“Thank you, Potter”

after a few minutes of silence harry hesitantly asked “Sir?”

“yes”

“Could you please call me Harry instead of Potter?”

Snape thought about it for a second before turning back to Harry.

“I’ll make a deal with you but first we need to have a proper talk. Let’s move to the couch.” He got up and helped Harry over to the couch.

“Now, how much did you understand about what happened yesterday?”

“Basically that you are in charge of me, sir. That you’re my new guardian”

“That’s partially correct. I’m in charge of you but not just as your guardian. The contract that was signed yesterday made me your master. That and the bonding means that until one of us dies, I own you. You’re my pet and I’m your master”

“So I have to do whatever you tell me.”

“Yes, can you now guess what deal I want to make?”

“You want me to call you master”

"Almost, in public it would be sir and in private master. In return you would be Harry in public and pet in private. Can you agree with that?”

“yes, sir. Sorry, master”

“thank you, pet. Now you’ll be staying in your cage until we move to my home. Once there we’ll talk more” He put Harry back in his cage finally providing him with some blankets and breakfast.

It took until lunchtime to get everything neatly packed into boxes. He then called Minkie and asked her to collect Harry’s things and move them together with his stuff to prince manor. Before he could go to get Harry out of his cage he got distracted by a knock on the door. Opening the doors, he found Harry’s friends, Ron and Hermione, standing there.

“Sir, we’re here to see Harry.” Hermione stated.

“You two should be on the train, leave” he stated and closed the door in their face. Ignoring their knocking, he went and let Harry out of his cage.

“Pet, we’re going to go to my home now. Try to run and you’ll have the same punishment as yesterday.”

“yes, master”

Snape led Harry out of his chambers, past his friends and out of the castle. Once outside the wards he apperated them to Prince manor.

 


	4. A change in thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jules3677 brought up that some things were not completely clear (about chapter 1)  
> Harry was a ward of the ministry as there was never a will read. This allows the minister to make up such contract for harry, like parents are able to arrange marriages. The only reason he was at the dursleys is because dumbledore placed him there as head of the wizengamot, the minister is now overruling that.  
> Dumbledore is manipulative in this story and went along with it believing he had control over Snape and so could keep control over Harry.  
> Snape's actions will be explained as part of the story

With a quiet crack they appeared in front of the manor and he led Harry into the study.

After sitting down and getting drinks from Minkie, Snape started explaining how things would work.

"I already told you this morning that we are in what is basically a master/pet relationship.

It's a bit more complicated than you just belonging to me. We both have our responsibilities and rights based on our role."

He stopped his explanation as saw Harry start to fidget. "What is it, pet?"

"I need to go to the toilet, sir"

"Use the correct form and I’ll let you go"

"I'm sorry, master."

"Well done, pet." He got up and showed Harry where the toilet was. While he was waiting for him to finish, he contemplated the boy's behaviour but decided to put it down to him just waiting for the right time to try and escape.

When Harry was done they went back to the study and Snape continued his explanation.

"So, I was about to explain the roles. First the master.

Due to the minister’s interference, I'm automatically considered the master in our relationship

As said this morning this means I own you. According to the contract that was signed, it also gives me the right to punish you anyway I like and decide every single aspect of your life.

The master is always responsible of taking care of his pet. I have to look after you, this means I provide everything need, look after you including making sure you're healthy and punishing you if needed.

Everything that was yours is still in your name but with me in full charge of it. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, master. You're in complete control of me and are supposed to take care of me. Everything I owned is now yours."

"Good, now onto your part, the pet in the relationship. As the contract states you and all your things belong to me.

You're now only allowed to do what I allow you to do and have to do whatever I order.

You have to ask permission for everything. You also have to trust me to let take care of you.

It comes down to you just having to enjoy live and letting me worry about the outside world. Any questions?"

"What about Voldemort?"

"He's no longer your problem, he should never even have been. You’re just a teenager."

"Okay, master"

"Later on we'll go over the rules and consequences before showing you around the manor. First you're going to have a full medical check up." He took Harry up to the bedroom where a healer was waiting.

Snape requested the healer to do 3 scans. The healer started with a full medical scan before moving onto an eye exam. While Snape was looking over the results of the first two scans, the healer started on the last one, which would show his full medical history.

Snape had problems believing some of the things he was reading, wrongly healed bones and burns and scars all over his body. When he saw the results of the last scan he noticed that the underweight went so far back that he couldn't put it down to picky eating.

After letting the healer out, he asked Harry to take of his shirt. Seeing that Harry was about to refuse, he gave him a warning "Pet" and Harry reluctantly took off his shirt.

A quick look was enough for it to be clear that most of his back was scarred. Snape sighed and told harry to put his shirt back on and then follow him.

They went and sat back down in the study, it stayed silent while Snape tried to order his thoughts. He still had problems getting his head around the fact that harry hadn't been spoiled but abused.

He then proceeded to have Harry tell him about his childhood and despite having seen his medical history still managed to be surprised by some of the things the Dursleys had done.

By the time Harry finished talking, Snape could tell that he was exhausted.

"Pet, I suggest we continue tomorrow. Follow" Snape said and he left towards his bedroom.

In the bedroom he put up some wards before turning to Harry. Pointing towards the bathroom he said "there are some pyjamas in there, have a shower and get changed."

While waiting for Harry to finish in the bathroom, Snape quickly got changed and opened up the cage.

When Harry came out of the bathroom, he got told that while he would be sleeping in the cage, it wouldn't be closed and he'd be able to move around in the rooms. While he wasn't happy about having to sleep in the cage, he was relieved that it wouldn't be closed and it looked comfortable enough.

He soon nodded off to sleep as he hadn't really slept the night before.

Seeing that Harry had fallen asleep, Snape allowed himself to nod off. He woke up a couple of hours later by a heart wrenching scream. He quickly worked out that is was Harry screaming, moving over to the cage he tried to wake up Harry.

Failing to wake him, he sat down and pulled him onto his lap and hugged him to try and calm him down.

It took a good half hour before Harry showed any signs of calming.

Harry had been having a well needed sleep when it got interrupted by a nightmare, he was back at the graveyard and this time couldn't seem to escape. When he finally escaped his nightmare, he couldn't help but feel safe with someone hugging him. He turned into the person hugging him and just started sobbing, letting all of his grief out.

Once he stopped sobbing, he heard a quiet "Are you okay now?" Looking up he noticed that it was his master holding him and quickly nodded his head while trying to get out of his lap.

Feeling harry try to leave his lap, Snape pulled him closer and started shushing him.

"Pet, do you remember what we talked about?" Harry nodded

"Then let me do so. Part of caring for you includes providing comfort. Now just relax and try to get some sleep"

Seeing that Snape had no intention of realising him, he tried to relax and had to admit that it did feel good.

Once Harry had fallen asleep, Snape gently put him down and went back to sleep himself.

When Snape woke in the morning he could see that harry was still asleep, he quietly got up and went and got ready in the bathroom. Entering the bedroom afterwards he could see Harry that was starting to wake up.

As Harry woke up you could see him stiffen as he remembered the night's events. Before he could start to panic, Snape moved towards him, "Pet, there are clothes in the bathroom, go and get changed."

When Harry was ready, they moved to the dining room for breakfast. During breakfast Snape tried to get Harry to tell him what the nightmare was about, seeing that harry wasn't going to say anything he let the subject drop.

He then asked if harry had any questions. Harry thought for a minute, before replying.

"Master, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Agreeing to look after me, the bonding and the contract. All of it"

"For several reasons." After a quick think he continued, "They can be put into two groups. First there are the reasons for agreeing to take care of you.

I used to be best friends with your mother in school, despite a falling out during our last years I still promised her that I would help keep you safe. With you being my ward I can do that more easily.

It also stopped him from giving your guardianship to someone who might want to harm you."

He took a quick pause.

"The reasons for the bonding and contract are more complex. The first reason here is purely selfish, due to my character and history I've found it impossible to have a family. This way I get have a family which can't be taken from me, I have someone to take care of.

The second reason is that the bonding and contract stops the ministry from interfering in your life again. A guardianship can be revoked, a bonding can't be undone."

"Thank you, master"

After they had finished breakfast, they moved to the study. Snape decided to start by asking if there was anything Harry couldn't stand.

"I've got problems being locked in small areas or when tied up"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Yesterday we went over the roles. Today I'm going to give you the rules and consequences. This afternoon we will sort out a room for you."

Seeing that Harry was listening, he continued "There will be six main rules:

  1. When asked a question, answer verbally if possible
  2. Show respect at all times
  3. Come for help when needed
  4. Do what told, unless it will harm you.
  5. You wear the clothes provided.
  6. You will be collared at all times.



Do you understand?"

"Yes, master.  What's the collar for?"

"It protects you from spells from people other than me and has a tracking spell. The one you've got on at the moment also stops you using magic. The collars will be changed around later today."

"Okay"

"There are also consequences. If you're disrespectful or start cursing, you'll be gagged.

For misbehaving you'll be spanked. If you still don’t behave or put yourself in danger, you'll be grounded. Depending on the severity this can mean having to stay in the same room as me, staying in your room or having to stay in one of the cages.

Lastly if you try to run away, you'll be restrained as you were before we left Hogwarts."

"Okay, master"

"Do you have any questions?"

"Can I spend time flying?"

"I'll let you fly for an hour everyday if you've behaved the previous day. We can put everything into a contract if you want to."

"Yes, please master."

After drawing up the contract and both of them signing it, Snape showed Harry around the manor ending up in a bedroom next to the master bedroom.

"Pet, this will be your bedroom. Let me change that collar and then after lunch you can have your wand and we'll decorate your room.

After lunch they spend a good three hours before the room was finished to Harry's satisfaction.

When Harry was send to bed that evening, he had decided to give Snape a chance. He had been told that while mornings where to be spent together, he had the afternoon for himself and had been given access to the kitchen so that could cook or bake whenever he wanted to.


	5. A futile attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next were supposed to be one, but I've decided to split up and post something this week.  
> Due to an unexpected family problem, the next chapter will only be out end of next week or start of the week after.  
> Have fun reading.

It had been a tense couple of weeks while they settled into the new situation. Snape tended to fall back into his snarky professor attitude while Harry had to learn to trust him and let Snape care for him.

The first few nights he had put a silencing charm around his bed. Snape had been livid when he realised it and Harry had been grounded, which had meant that he had to stay in the same room as the professor, until he promised to stop using silencing charm. It had actually required Snape threatening him to put the other collar on before he conceded defeat.

He had to spend another week sleeping in the cage in Snape's room before being allowed back into his own room.

He still woke up every night after a nightmare snuggled up to his master, while he was still embarrassed about showing such weakness, he couldn't help admitting that he felt safe and comfortable.

In an attempt to lessen Harry's nightmares, he started teaching him occlumency. When he learned that Harry also got visions from Voldemort, he upped the intensity of the lessons.

They would spent the morning working on occlumency and potions, in the afternoon Harry was allowed to do what he wanted including his hour of supervised flying.

It was weeks later that things started going wrong. That morning Harry had received his Hogwarts letter and they had forgone the usual lessons to go and get everything on his list.

He was busy flying when all of the sudden he got a burst of pain in his scar. Quickly coming to the conclusion that this meant that Voldemort was nearby, he panicked and flew off on his broom.

After a couple of minutes he reached a big forest and hid at the top of a tree. He soon got pulled into a vision.

Snape was watching Harry fly when we saw a pain filled grimace appear on his face before he sped off. Before he could go after Harry he felt someone force entry through his wards.

He turned around and headed towards the intruder.

Walking into the entrance hall, he stiffened almost unnoticeable before blanking his face and bowing, "My lord" he murmured.

"Severus, I’ve heard some interesting news, I think you now what I’m talking about"

"I think so, my lord"

"So, tell me Severus, why haven't you brought the boy to me?"

Knowing there wasn't a correct response, Snape stayed silent.

"You will bring the boy to me as soon as possible, I'll be waiting in your lounge. Do hurry up."

"Yes, my lord" Snape replied, trying to think of a way out.

Going outside he cast a spell to get Harry's location and apparated to him. He arrived in a dark forest just as harry fell out of the tree, cushioning Harry's fall.

Harry had noticed he was going to slip and tried to grab hold just seconds before he fell, landing he heard a quiet 'oomph' from beneath him and tried to get up and run.

Snape however managed to pull him back down, into his lap. He immediately held him at the waist so that he couldn't get loose.

"Pet, stop it. Now!"

Harry stilled and made himself relax, knowing he was in big trouble.

Noticing, that Harry had given in, Snape got up and apperated them to the edge of his wards, while walking back to the manor itself, he started talking to Harry.

"Pet, I know you know who's waiting for us, just behave and do what I tell you to and I’ll try and see if we can't work things out. As I told you, he shouldn't be your responsibility"

Harry just nodded as they entered the manor.

They entered the lounge with Snape murmuring a quiet "my lord" and propelling Harry to the couch. Sitting down, he pulled Harry onto the couch and told him to lean against him before putting his arm around him to give him some comfort.

Harry tensely leaned against Snape and decided that he might as well try to trust him, he was his best chance and had seemed to honestly care about him over the last weeks.

"Severus, explain!"

"Yes, my lord. I was keeping a promise and thought I could finally discipline what I saw as a spoiled brat. He then grew on me as I got to know him and want to survive this war as a family, teaching him to be a child."

"He still remains a threat to me that must be disposed off." Harry gave a quiet whimper.

"I know, my lord. What if he were to make an oath not to fight you unless attacked. That way he is no danger to you and the two of us can leave the war."

Voldemort turned to Harry "Potter, will you swear an oath?"

"I just want to be left alone, if that's what it takes then yes"

After a few minutes they agreed on the terms of the oath and harry swore the oath.

Snape gave Harry strict orders to not move from the coach and left the lounge together with Voldemort.

"Severus, stay here with Harry. I'll send you a list of potions I require, I want neither of you back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will not allow him to stay out of this war."

"Yes, my lord"

Voldemort left the manor and Snape returned to the lounge.

"Pet, my room now!" Snape said before going to his room.

Harry nervously made his way to Snape's room, he knew this counted as trying to run and was frightened of the punishment he knew was coming.

Seeing Harry stand in the doorway Snape told him to sit on the edge of the bed. He went and sat next to him.

"Pet, you know you have to be punished. You'll be restrained until this evening and grounded for a week. Understood?" He heard a whispered "Yes, master"

"As I know you ran out of instinct and didn't plan it, you are getting two options. Option one, arms and legs tied and tied to one spot in the cage in here until this evening and the rest of the week in the cages.

Option 2: arms tied, blindfolded and gagged on the sofa next to me and for the next week always in the same room as me."

"Option 2, please"

After Snape had restrained Harry, he carried him back to the lounge where he spend the rest of the day reading while Harry lay next to him on the couch sleeping until it was dinnertime. After dinner, he spend some more time reading before moving back to his room with Harry.

He undid Harry's restraints and moved him into the cage.


	6. another confrontation

Harry had seen a different side to Snape since living with him and could honestly say that he had started trusting the man.

He had spent most of his grounding reading or writing the essays Snape had started requesting now that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts.

It was the last day of Harry's grounding and Harry was once again asleep on the couch, with his head in Snape's lap.After he kept on falling asleep on the floor the first few days and waking up like that, he had started getting on the couch when he felt himself fall asleep.

He had to admit that it was a really nice and relaxing feeling to have Snape run his hands through his hair.

Snape had watched Harry fall asleep just minutes before and kept on running his hands through Harry's hair.

All of the sudden the floo flared to life and dumbledore stepped out, apparently he had forgotten to change the wards on the fireplace.

"Severus, my boy, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Albus. Why are you here?"

"Just making sure that you're managing. How are you and Harry coping?"

"As you can see, he's still alive, we're fine. He's learned to accept the situation and trust me."

"Can i talk to him?"

"Yes, you can but I'm staying here."

"Surely that's not necessary, Severus?. It's just a quick friendly chat."

"It is if you want to talk and when I say it's done, that's it."

Seeing the headmaster give a resigned nod, he quickly woke Harry up.

Harry Slowly openen his eyes and sat up "Master?".

"Pet, the headmaster wants to talk to you, I'm staying with you and once finished you can continue your nap in our room."

Harry gave a quick nod and turned to face the headmaster.

"Harry, my dear boy. How are you are?"

"I'm fine, sir"

"How are you getting along with professor Snape?"

"Great, it's being nice not have to worry about saving the world.He's taken great care of me and I've finally got the chance to be 'just Harry'." He then gave a tiny, shy smile to Snape.

"Not missing your friends?"

"No more then usual, sir."

"How would you like to stay with them for the last week of the holidays?"

"That's not up to me, headmaster. You know that professor SNape decides things like that, as my master."

Snape had been about to stop the conversation but harry had gotten his answer in already. So he just stood up and picked up Harry. "Albus, I'll be back in a minute to talk, but you're finished talking to him. With this he stalked out of the room.

Getting to his room, he put Harry down in his cage and closed it. "Pet the cage is closed as you're still grounded. Try to get some sleep, I'll get you once the headmaster has gone."

Leaving Harry to drift off, he went back to Dumbledore.

"Why did you ask him that, you know it's not up to him?"

"He should be allowed to see his friends, they've been asking about him."

"If they cared, they could have sent letters." Snape sneered "I'll decide when he's ready to see his friends, it's not up to you, him or anyone else."

"You can't just keep him away from his friends. It's bad enough you wouldn't allow him to go to his relatives to stay within the safety of the blood wards."

"Actually I can, I own him remember. And as for the blood wards, they don't provide safety."'

"The blood wards won't allow any threat to get through"

"What about safety from his family?"

"They are his family, he's perfectly safe."

"He was abused" was the sneered replied.

"He's just exaggerating, I checked when he complained the first time. It was just some discipline, nothing he couldn't take."

"So the belt marks and scars on his back are considered normal? It's abuse, Albus!"

"It's for the greater good, it's the only place he's safe."

"Your greater good, not his so he won't ever be going back there." He sneered "Was there anything else you wanted, Albus?"

"Yes there is actually, I need to know when you're moving into your quarters."

"I won't be, we're not going back."

"What ? You know Harry needs to finish his education. He needs to be able to defeat Voldemort, how is he going to manage that if he isn't allowed back?"

"I'm perfectly capable of teaching him. Neither of us will be back."

"Why not?"

"Firstly, I've being ordered by the dark lord to stay here and you know Harry has to stay with me. Also Harry has sworn an oath to stay out of the war, which wouldn't be possible if he returns."

"Now if that's all, I've got some things to do."

"You know that he has to defeat Voldemort, he's the only one that can."

"He's just a boy and if it's up to me that's the only thing he'll ever have to be. Bye, Albus."

He watched Albus floo to Hogwarts before changing his wards , so that no one could floo in with any permission.

He then moved up to his room where he moved Harry onto his bed, before grabbing a book and waiting for Harry to wake up.

After a couple of hours, he heard a quiet whimper as Harry woke up.

"Pet, I'd like to talk about your friends."

"What do you want to know?"

"Wether you'd like to see them and who? I won't let you go over to them but I'll let them come over."

Harry looked up shocked before suprising Snape by hugging him. "Thank you, master."

"Could I see hermione and ron, please. And also the twins but seperately."

"I'll make arrangements with them to come over some time soon."

"Thank you."

 


	7. authors note

i'm sorry for the delay in posting

the last chapter is currently being written but because of projects the last few weeks and exams for the next few, it will most likely be end of june before i can finish it

 

update jan 2016:

i finally have the last chapter written on paper, ready to post

due to breaking my ankle i can't do it now but it will be online somewhere in the first 2 weeks of february when i can reach it again.


End file.
